Jamais je ne te les dirai
by Melle Lune
Summary: Duo tient un journal et...


Titre : Jamais je ne te les dirai…

Auteur : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

Mail : mangaelofree.fr

: : Jamais je ne te les dirai… : Tsuki-no-Shinigami: 

Série : Gundam Wing

Couple : 1x2

Genre : Romance, angst, ooc, yaoi, lime, LEMON

Disclameur : Pas à moi ( larmes aux n'yeux) dommage ( éclate en sanglots) Ouin !

P'tite note : C'est ma première fic sur gundam wing. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Au fait, je voulais remercier bien fort ma correctrice Killua11 qui souffre very beaucoup à chaque fois qu'elle me corrige. Au fait, si quelqu'un lit cette fic, je vous en supplie, lissez la fic de Killua11 appelée " la flûte rejoint le violon " c'est une TrowaxQuatre mais il y a aussi pas mal d'HeeroxDuo enfin je vois presque pas pourquoi elle l'a mit en TrowaxQuatre--

Jamais je ne te les dirai…

Duo :

Un jour il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi,

que t'ai-je donc fait pour que tu sois comme ça avec moi ? Avec les autres tu es si différent…

Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter un tel traitement. Tout ce que je veux c'est t'avoir près de moi, rien de plus rien de moins. Bien sûr je ne te l'ai jamais dit, tout ce que je fais c'est pour que tu ne risques pas inutilement ta vie, avec notre " métier ", nous ne pouvons pas ne pas risquer nos vies. De plus je sais que nous avons tous suivi un entraiment draconien mais je m'inquiète pour toi, même si je sais tout cela. Je veux juste être près de toi je ne demande rien d'autre.

Quand je te vois prisonnier je ne peux m'empêcher de venir te secourir qu'importe le moyen pour y arriver. Je vendrais mon âme au diable pour te protéger, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai, même si pour cela je perdais mon âme.

Et oui je t'aime à ce point-là mais tu ne le sauras jamais parce que je ne te le dirai pas. J'emporterai ce secret dans ma tombe. J'aime regarder tes yeux cobalt, ils sont si beaux.

J'aime tes cheveux mal coiffés, j'aime tout de toi. J'aime les " baka " que tu me lances à longueur de journée. J'aime le soir t'observer sans que tu le saches, tu pianotes sur ton ordinateur et à chaque fois j'aime me demander ce que tu peux bien y faire.

Quand je suis sûr que tu es endormi je te regarde toute la nuit.

De mes yeux je caresse tout ton corps si parfait.

Je commence toujours par le bout de tes pieds et remonte doucement jusqu'à la racine de tes cheveux.

Je connais tout ton corps par cœur, la moindre de tes cicatrices, je sais où elle se trouve. Enfin je n'ai jamais pu voir plus loin que ton boxer, je veux dire par là qu'il n'y a que ce qui se cache derrière ton boxer qui n'a pas été exploré par mes yeux.

Je sais que jamais je ne verrai cette partie de ton corps mais tout le reste, je le connais par cœur et je continuerai à l'apprendre.

Si jamais tu t'apercevais de ce que j'éprouve pour toi, je me doute bien que tu changerais de chambre et me fuirais mais avant cela bien sur tu m'enfoncerais ton poing dans la figure.

Mais quand je t'admire, il n'y a pas de pensée perverse. Bien sûr, je ne dirai pas je n'ai pas envie de toi, mais je te regarde avec les yeux de l'amour, pas avec des yeux de désir. Je ne pense jamais à toi comme à un objet sexuel. Dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai aimé, mais étant un garçon je pouvais juste être là, pas comme Réléna, qui, elle, est une fille et qui peut dire haut et fort son amour pour toi.

Je ne suis pas jaloux, non, c'est vrai, je ne mens pas. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de discret mais je n'aime pas crier haut et fort mes sentiments. Je cache mes sentiments sous mon masque, comme toi.

Sauf que moi je les " déguise " je fais toujours un visage heureux même si je suis triste car pour notre groupe il faut que quelqu'un tienne ce rôle.

Toi par contre c'est différent, On t'a obligé à ne pas en avoir c'est pour cela que je t'appelle " Perfect soldier " ou " Iceman ". Je voudrais bien un jour parvenir à t'arracher ce masque, pas pour te faire souffrir, mais je voudrais juste te voir une fois, oui, une seule fois je voudrais te voir sourire. Et oui c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi : ton sourire.

Je divague là mais voilà l'intensité de mon amour pour toi.

Pour toute autre personne que moi, ce discours doit paraître bizarre, même à Quatre je n'oserai pas lui dire, je pense qu'il le sait mais j'ai peur de lui dire. Je sais qu'il réagira bien mais il interviendrait et je ne le veux surtout pas.

Oh surtout pas, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'arrête de penser à ça à longueur de journée car après je ne suis plus opérationnel pendant les missions, ce qui me vaut des engueulades monumentales.

Bon vaut mieux que j'arrête mon bavardage incessant je suis fatigué de souffrir ainsi.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Heero était sur le pas de la porte. Duo enregistra son journal intime et referma l'écran de son ordinateur assez vite pour ne pas qu'Heero voie ce qui était écrit. Ce qui surprit assez Heero. Qu'est-ce que le natté pouvait bien vouloir cacher ?

-Je vais me laver

-Hn

Je savais que tu allais dire ça. Pensa Duo puis il se rendit dans la salle de bain sous les yeux cobalt du pilote 01.

Le pilote se dévêtit et se dirigea vers la douche. Il fit couler l'eau chaude sur son corps, ce qui lui fit un bien fou.

-Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vu, je lui ai tiré dessus ! Quel con j'ai été ! …

Heero : 

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à ce baka ? Depuis qu'il a eu son nouveau PC il arrête pas de l'éteindre à chaque fois que je rentre dans la chambre et j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite, va falloir que j'aille inspecter cette machine douteuse, mais je lui dirai pas parce que je risque de me faire engeuler, non plutôt je risque de m'en prendre une en pleine figure car s'il réagit comme ça c'est qu'il veut vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas que je voie. Bon ni vu ni connu, je le fais pendant qu'il se douche, il reste toujours au moins une demi-heure. Je sais que c'est mal mais je m'inquiète pour lui.

Bon j'allume le PC. Mot de passe. Bon qu'est-ce que ce baka pourrait bien mettre ? Son gundam ? Essayons.

C'est pas le bon ! Bon essayons de se souvenir. Oui ! Je me souviens qu'il y a cinq lettres dans son password et il commence par un H.

Précieuse information.

Connaissant Duo, il faut que l'objet de son password soit pas très loin parce que sinon il oublie. Bon quelque chose qui commence par un H en cinq lettres dans cette pièce ? Ah ! ça fait dix minutes que je me triture les méninges !

Mais qu'est-ce que ce baka a bien pû mettre ! Il faudrait vraiment être un héros pour retrouver ce password ! Attends deux secondes ! Héros ! Ouais ! Essayons ! Je tape ce mot et … Raté ! Shit ! Ras le bol !

Mais foi d'Heero, je trouverai ! Attends ! Un truc en cinq lettres et qui est dans la chambre… Non ! Ça peut pas être ça ! C'est impossible ! Et pourtant ! Je suis fou de croire que ça pourrait être ça.

Bon on peut toujours essayer de toute manière j'ai pas grand chose d'autre à essayer.

…. J'y crois pas ! C'est le bon password !

Mon prénom est le password ! Pourquoi ? Bon je copie le disque dur et je me barre pour pas qu'il voie que je suis venu, surtout que j'entends que la douche ne coule plus.

Bon j'ai fini, j'éteins son PC et le range. J'allume le mien et commence la lecture de ses fichiers. Je les parcours du regard. Il y a peu de choses.

J'entends Duo qui arrive je ferme la fenêtre pour qu'il ne voie pas que j'ai fouiné dans son ordi. Je chercherai ce soir pendant qu'il dormira comme ça je risque pas d'être dérangé.

Bon Quatre nous appelle. C'est l'heure du dîner. Je descends en dix minutes ce dîner est terminé. Tout de suite après je suis sorti de table sans un mot et je me suis installé devant mon " laptop " comme le dit si bien ce baka natté.

Je parcours rapidement les dossiers. Il y en a un qui m'interpelle, je l'ouvre. Il y a une bonne centaine de pages ! J'y crois pas ! Je vais mourir ! ça va me prendre les trois quarts de la nuit si c'est pas plus !

Je prend mon courage à deux mains et commence ma lecture. Au bout de cinq heures que je n'aies, finalement pas vu passer, sauf quand Duo est revenu dans la chambre pour allumer son PC et se coucher. Finalement au bout de ces cinq heures de lecture jamais je n'aurais pensé que j'apprendrais autant de choses sur lui qu'en plus d'un an à ses côtés.

En cinq heures, je connais tout ou presque de sa vie, de son passé, de ses pensées ! Et franchement, j'en reviens pas. Mon enfance à pas été facile avec J mais pour Duo non plus. Peut-être même pire, je sais pas trop mais est-ce que ça à une véritable importance ? Moi je me dis que non. Mais ce qui m'a le plus surpris ce sont sûrement les vingt-cinq dernières pages. J'y ai découvert qu'il m'aimait. Je pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse m'aimer si fort,… Si …. Intensément .

Si j'étais pas le soldat parfait j'en aurais pleuré. Je comprend mieux son attitude, quand il veut me protéger, avant je comprenais pas et je pensais qu'il se moquait de moi, et du coup j'étais encore plus associable avec lui, plus méchant, je me mettais en colère contre lui alors que lui il voulait juste me protéger.

Quel con ! Non, pas lui, moi.

Soudain, j'entend un murmure.

-..ro…

Je tourne la tête pour voir le visage de Duo qui est illuminé par un magnifique sourire.

-Hee-chan

Je le regarde encore pendant un long moment. Je finis par me lever, fais quelques pas dans sa direction. Je suis agenouillé près du lit de Duo. J'ai envie de le toucher, de le caresser. Mais j'ai peur de le réveiller.

-Hee-chan

Le son de sa voix est comme une chanson. Une chanson si douce à mes oreilles. Je lève lentement mon bras droit et le laisse flotter à trois centimètres du corps chaud de Duo. Je sens sa chaleur .

-Hee-chan

Il m'appelle toujours comme ça depuis déjà pas mal de temps, mais aujourd'hui je me sens encore plus heureux que d'habitude. Je veux les entendre à nouveau, ses mots. La première fois que ces mots sont sortis de sa bouche, j'étais surpris mais je n'ai dit que " Hn ", alors depuis il m'appelle comme ça. C'est le seul qui m'appelle avec ce surnom. Il faut bien dire aussi que les surnoms de Duo sont dit exclusivement par lui. Peut-être que les autres pilotes auraient peur que je les menace de mon pistolet sur leur trempe. Je laisse toujours mon bras à cette hauteur et commence à faire des mouvements de la main comme pour le caresser.

Oui, je le caresse sans vraiment le faire. Mon bras est suspendu dans les airs mais je le caresse. Ça peut paraître bizarre mais je le caresse sans le caresser. (NDA : p'tite explication si vous avez pas compris : Heero caresse Duo à distance, vi je sais je suis casse- pied)

J'ai peur de le réveiller. Je n'ose pas en faire plus. J'ai peur. Oui, le soldat parfait a peur. C'est toi qui doit être content Duo, toi qui voulait tellement que je devienne humain. J'ai peur. Je suis fatigué d'avoir tant lu. Je vais aller me coucher.

DUO

(NDA : Ce POV ce passe quand Duo rentre dans la chambre et qu'Heero, lit le journal intime, c'est à dire avant la fin du POV d'Heero, donc je reviens un petit peu en arrière. Mais après ce court POV je repend là où s'était arrêté le POV d'Herro )

Je rentre dans la chambre et PAF ! Devinez qui est scotché à son laptop infernal ? Non ! Vous devinez pas ! 1er indice : Il est sexy et avec un corps de rêve, oui je suis très atteint. 2ème indice : Oui il est sexy , mais pas vraiment très chaleureux. Plutôt genre iceberg. 3ème indice :Il est japonais et a des yeux cobalt à faire se noyer n'importe qui, même le meilleur nageur du monde. Bon là si vous me dites que vous avez pas trouvé, franchement vous le faites exprès ! Ah tout de même ! Oui c'est notre soldat parfait ! Encore et toujours sur son ordi. Est-ce qu'un jour, un seul au moins il décrochera les yeux de cette foutue machine pour me regarder au moins une fois ? Franchement, j'en doute. Faudrait que je mette cette pensée sur mon ordi avant de l'oublier. Comme d'habitude donc il fait pas attention comme si j'étais pas là. J'allume mon PC vite fait pour mettre cette merveilleuse pensée et j'éteins mon confident avant d'aller me coucher. Je m'endors immédiatement.

HEERO

Le lendemain, je me réveille en premier comme d'habitude mais en me réveillant, je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Rectification, Je ne suis pas du tout dans un lit, que ce soit le mien ou celui de quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs. Je suis bien dans notre chambre mais je suis par terre près du lit de Duo ! C'est pas vrai ! Quand j'ai pensé que j'allais me coucher, je pensais dans mon lit et non pas par terre ! Et encore moins près du lit de Duo. Maintenant je suis tout courbaturé.

J'étais si fatigué que je me suis endormi avant même d'avoir atteint mon lit. Si quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte j'imagine même pas ce qu'il aurait pensé.

Bon d'un je me lève, de deux je me douche vite fait, de trois je vais petit déjeuner et de quatre je vais voir si on n'a pas de nouvelles missions de prévu.

Non finalement l'option quatre passera avant la trois. Bon je me lève. Ouah ! ça fait mal ! Mais bon en deux secondes ça va mieux. Ba oui je suis habitué à pire tout de même après l'entraînement que m'a fait subir J des courbatures c'est comme une caresse.

Je me dirige vers l'armoire et j'y prends mes affaires, caleçon, chaussettes, spandex et débardeur. J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et m'y engouffre. Je pose mes affaires dans un coin de la salle et je me dirige vers la douche. Je tourne le robinet et un jet brûlant tombe sur mon corps.

Ça fait du bien. Je comprend pourquoi Duo reste toujours une heure dans la douche. Après être resté cinq minutes je referme le robinet et sors de la douche.

Je me sèche et enfile mes vêtements. J'ai faim. Je sors de la salle de bain et passe par la chambre pour aller manger. Au passage, je jette un coup d'œil à Duo.

Il dort paisiblement, quand je le vois comme ça j'ai vraiment du mal à croire que Shinigami, comme il aime s'appeler, soit vraiment Duo. Sa natte est à moitié défaite s'étalant quelque peu sur l'oreiller. Il sourit dans son sommeil.

Je continue de le regarder. Il s'est replié sur lui-même en position fœtale et tremble un peu.

- … Froid…

Je lui ramène une couverture et la pose sur lui par-dessus la sienne. Je quitte la chambre pour aller petit-déjeuner .

En descendant manger, j'ai pu voir que Quatre et Trowa étaient déjà levés et parlaient tranquillement en se dévorant des yeux. Je pense que ses deux là sont ensemble mais n'osent pas nous le dire.

Je m'installe à ma place et commence à manger. Quelques instants plus tard, Wufei nous rejoint. Mais c'est une demi-heure après que Duo arrive avec un immense sourire ajouté d'un " bonjour " plein d'énergie. Il s'assoit tranquillement avant d'engouffrer deux tartines pleines de nuttela que Quatre lui a préparé quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Thanks Kitty- Cat

Quatre lui fit un petit sourire en retour. C'est dingue à quel point je fais attention à toutes ces petites chose ce matin, alors que d'habitude. Rien. Je fais pas attention. J'entend un bruit. Tout le monde se retourne vers moi.

Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? A ok, mon laptop sonne ok, c'est bon j'arrive. Je lis le mail envoyé par J et lui répond avant de revenir à table.

-Mission.

-Ouinnnnnnnnn ! Hee-chan !Dit Duo

-Tais-toi et mange.

Il ne répond pas. Merde ! Je l'ai vexé, quel con !

Le repas se termine par les questions sur la mission.

-…Infiltration dans une base militaire. On doit être prêts dans deux heures.

DUO

Ah ! J'ai… mal… Tout mon corps souffre…. Que… c'est–il … passé ? Des images défilent devant mes yeux. Je m'en souviens, petit à petit… Nous avons été piégés … J'ai été capturé … Je crois que les autres ont pu leur échapper, Dieu soit loué !

-Aaaaaaah !

J'ai mal ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me font ? Je relève la tête le plus lentement possible, tout mon corps crie de douleur, ils m'ont torturé c'est sûr et me torturent encore.

Une fois que j'ai relevé la tête j'aperçois un soldat.

Un nouveau cris s'échappe de mes lèvres, je ne comprend pas ce qu'ils me font, quand soudain, je sens une immense douleur dans la partie inférieur de mon corps. Et là je comprend, avec violence, quelque chose rentre et sort de moi rapidement , brutalement.

Arrêtez, stop ! Arrêtez ! C'est ce que je voudrais crier, mais ma voix ne fait que hurler toute ma douleur, un torrent de larmes s'écoule sur mes joues. Tout mais pas ça ! Ils sont en train de me détruire, ils détruisent mon âme sans difficulté, ils détruisent mon corps, le labourent avec violence, ils me détruisent complètement, avec délectation, avec acharnement, jouissance.

Son plaisir explose en moi, puis il s'arrête, je tombe à terre.

-C'est à mon tour maintenant. Fit sadiquement un de ses camarades que je n'avais pas vu.

Il me relève avant de m'outrager un peu plus qu'ils ne l'ont déjà fait. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela continue ni combien de soldats me dépossèdent un peu plus de mon âme. Puis quand enfin ils s'arrêtent, leur chef s'approche une derrière fois, prend son couteau puis me marque un O et un N sur l'aine. Je hurle ma souffrance encore une fois, puis, ce O.N s'en va après avoir fini son travail, me laissant là.

Je suis perdu, on m'a volé mon âme et on l'a écrasée, torturée, violée, tuée.

Je n'existe plus… je veux mourir je veux que quelqu'un me tue !

-Heero ! Calme-toi ! Heero ! Crie l'Arabe en essayant de le retenir avec la force du désespoir, aidé par Trowa et Wufei. Mais c'est avec grande peine qu'ils retenaient le pilote de Wing de courir rechercher l'Américain prisonnier des griffes d'Oz.

-Katoru (NDA : nom japonais de Quatre),Trowa, Wufei, lâchez-moi !

Mais aucun des trois pilotes ne le lâcha, au contraire, ils le tenaient plus fortement encore.

-Il s'est fait prendre ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Il faux aller l'aider, LACHEZ-MOI !

-HEERO ! on viendra le chercher le plus rapidement possible ! Il faut pouvoir être prêt pour cela, si on y va maintenant on ne pourra rien faire ! On doit préparer un plan ! Cria Trowa.

Heero le regarda droit dans les yeux, Trowa fut étonné d'y voir une si grande peur, mêlée à une telle haine.

Puis le pilote 01 arrêta de se débattre, résigné. Il tourna tout de même la tête vers l'endroit où était prisonnier le pilote de Deathscyte avant de partir en courant vers la voiture ainsi que les autre pilotes. Ils démarrèrent sur les chapeaux de roue pour quitter au plus vite les lieux. Une bonne heure après, ils arrivèrent dans leur nouvelle planque, Heero monta directement dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec le natté avant de se jeter sur le lit de celui-ci.

Heero

Pourquoi, pourquoi j'ai un si mauvais pressentiment ? Je suis affolé, il à déjà été retenu prisonnier par Oz plusieurs fois, mais, celle-là je la sens mal, très mal, j'ai peur, je sens une profonde angoisse germer en moi . J'ai terriblement peur , je veux que tu sois là avec nous, là tout de suite, je veux te récupérer. Je me redresse, si je veux te revoir il faut que je me mette à élaborer un plan.

J'allume mon ordinateur et je me dépêche de trouver ce fichu plan pour te récupérer. Deux heures plus tard, je l'ai entre temps, Quatre est venu dans la chambre mais je ne l'ai pas senti tout de suite, il est finalement redescendu. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui descend les voir pour leur expliquer le plan que j'ai crée.

Quand j'arrive dans le salon, je vois trois paires d'yeux posés sur moi. Je leur explique le plan, tout est compris demain on va le récupérer. Nous dînons dans une atmosphère lourde, dès que le dîner est fini, je remonte dans notre chambre, revérifie une dernière fois le déroulement de la mission puis me couche sur ton lit qui porte ton odeur si particulière, si… toi. Puis, je m'endors en pensant à toi .

-..Duo, je t'aime…

Quatre qui était monté voir Heero pour lui apporter un thé fut si surpris en entendant la déclaration du soldat parfait qu'il faillit en faire tomber sa casse. Bien sûr, il avait toujours pensé que les deux jeunes gens finiraient ensemble, mais d'entendre Heero faire une déclaration d'amour à Duo lui fit un choc. Il était si heureux que son meilleur ami puisse enfin avoir le bonheur que lui-même avait déjà avec Trowa. Il redescendit finalement pour se retrouver avec le Français et le Chinois. L'empathe vint s'installer sur le canapé près de Trowa. Le Chinois regarda le spectacle amusé.

-Vous savez, on est tous au courant que vous êtes ensemble donc plus besoin de le cacher. Dit Wufei malicieusement.

Quatre rougit un peu avant de finalement se blottir dans les bras de son amoureux qui le tenait tendrement contre lui.

-Alors ? Fit le Français en regardant son petit ange.

Celui-ci se lova un peu plus près du pilote de Heavyarms.

-Il dort.

-Hein !

-Deux .

-Winner, tu vas pas devenir comme Maxwell tout de même.

-Je plaisantais Wufei, en tout cas, fit l'Arabe, je viens d'entendre une chose très intéressante…

-Qui est ?

-Hnn !

-Winner, ne joue pas avec mes nerfs. Prévint gentiment le Chinois.

-Notre glaçon a… comme qui dirait fait une déclaration

-…. Tu peux répéter ? J'suis pas sûr d'avoir assimilé l'information.

-Heero a déclaré, je cite " Duo, je t'aime "

-Non, c'est pas vrai !

-Si

-C'est pas trop tôt !

DUO

-Aaaaaaaaaaah !

ça y est, il recommence, c'est aussi horrible que la première fois sinon pire.

Il est violent, brutal, animal.

Il jouit, puis recommence inlassablement, indéfiniment il me pénètre, me laboure de l'intérieur, il prend du plaisir avec ce corps qui est mien.

Il m'arrache à chaque coup de rein un cri de douleur, il me détruit de l'intérieur. Je veux mourir, je veux revoir mes coéquipiers, je veux voir Heero, mais je me sens si sale, je n'aurais pas la force de leur en parler, jamais, il ne faudra jamais qu'ils sachent.

A chaque coup de rein de ce O.N, je me sens encore plus sale, plus misérable, faible, si faible, immonde.

Je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes, mon " boys don't cry " n'est plus rien, même si je voulais, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de pleurer.

Il arrête ses coups de boutoir pour se libérer encore une fois, puis me laisse. Un autre s'approche. O.N, lui dit de me rabiller, tandis qu'aux autres, qu'il est le seul qui puisse me posséder et que si l'un d'entre eux se laissait tenter à essayer, il allait en payer les conséquences.

Bonne nouvelle non ? Je n'aurai à subir que lui. Fini la tournante à cinquante personnes.

Alléluia !

Puis soudain, il revient vers moi, et d'un coup il enfonce son sexe dans ma bouche, fait un va-et-vient à l'intérieur, rapidement il se libère et m'oblige à avaler le liquide.

Mes larmes coulent encore, puis satisfait, il part avec toute sa clique, me laissant seul, sali, misérable, presque mort.

Une fois que je suis bien sûr que tout le monde est parti, je vomis, je veux tout faire sortir, tout, tout. Désolé Quatre, même ton petit déjeuner y passe.

HEERO

…Quelle heure est-il ? …. six heures. Je me lève, puis, je me rappelle ce qui s'est passé. Duo à été attrapé par OZ. Clair net et précis. Je sors du lit dans lequel j'ai dormi et me dépêche de me laver et m'habiller, puis, je descend. Ils sont tous là, tous sauf toi, mon ange.

Ils me regardent.

-On part dès qu'on a fini. Dis-je

Les autres me regardèrent bizarrement, mais acquiescèrent sans rien rajouter d'autre. Bizarrement, ils me mettent un peu… ma à l'aise comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'ils… ne devraient pas savoir ? J'avoue que je ne comprend pas trop…

Pour éviter de perdre ma concentration pour des futilités je rappelais à tout le monde le plan. Dès que le petit déjeuner fut fini, je me suis engagé vers la porte de la maison suivi par les trois autres, nous allâmes chercher nos gundams puis après nous appliquâmes mon plan, pour récupérer mon ange. Chacun avait son poste. Trowa et Wufei nous protégeaient pendant que Quatre et moi allions chercher Duo. J'avais réussi la veille à trouver le plan de la bâtisse. Je savais parfaitement où était détenu Duo. Je voulais absolument me dépêcher, déjà que la veille j'avais un horrible sentiment de peur, là il s'était décuplé. Quatre et moi-même tuions les soldats qui passaient par là. En quelques minutes nous arrivons à la cellule où Duo se trouvait, j'ouvris la porte d'un coup de pistolet et entrai.

Le spectacle qui était devant mes yeux était horrible pour moi, Duo était enchaîné à un mur, il avait des bleus de partout, du sang s'échappait d'on ne sait où, il y en avait beaucoup.

-Duo…

Quand il entendit son nom, mon ange leva la tête vers moi, il encra son regard améthyste dans mes yeux. Ce que j'y lu ne me plût pas, un mélange de peur, de vide, de souffrance. Je m'avançai doucement. Je vis que tout son corps tremblait dès que j'ai bougé, comme s'il avait peur.

-Duo, c'est Heero, ne t'inquiète pas, on est venu te chercher.

-Hee-chan…

-Hai, tenshi.

Je m'avançai doucement, il tremblait encore un peu, mais le fait que je lui ai dit que c'était moi l'avait, semble-t-il, rassuré. Je fis sauter les chaînes qui l'entouraient puis vins de justesse le rattraper, il semblait ne plus avoir de force. Je le pris tendrement, doucement, délicatement dans mes bras. Il trembla de nouveau puis posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Il faux y aller ! nous cria Quatre

Je le suivis en portant Duo dans mes bras. Nous arrivions bientôt dehors. Quatre rejoignit Sandrock, pendant que mon ange et moi-même rejoignions Wing.

Je calai convenablement Duo sur moi pour enfin repartir vers notre planque.

Dès que nous furent arrivés, Quatre nous sauta dessus. Duo voulut se lever mais je l'en enpêchai. Il tremblait encore. Je lui dis doucement qu'il n'était pas encore en état de le faire.

-Une douche, Hee-chan, s'il te plaît, … je voudrais prendre une douche.

Sa demande me laissa perplexe mais j'y accéda et le conduisis dans la salle de bain.

-Je vais te laisser, dis-le moi quand tu voudras que je revienne te chercher.

Il acquiesça doucement et je sortis, allant rejoindre les autres en bas.

DUO

Après que Heero soit partit, je me déshabille lentement. J'ai mal dans tout mon corps, je me sens si sale, je veux me laver, retrouver ma pureté. Je suis souillé, je ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant de ce qui m'est arrivé. Je veux laver ce corps détruit. Je fait couler l'eau sur moi et frotte, je frotte jusqu'au sang, sinon plus.

Je veux faire disparaître cet homme de ma peau. C'est là que je m'aperçois que cet homme m'a violé jusqu'au sang. Je frotte rudement mon intimité. Ne plus sentir les coups de butoir de cet homme qui s'en est donné à cœur joie. Frotter, Frotter c'est le mot maître. Frotter, Frotter toujours plus fort. J'ai beau frotter pour me sentir propre, mais même en frottant jusqu'à l'épuisement, la sensation ne disparaît pas. Je suis toujours aussi sale. On m'a arraché une aile, on m'a arraché mon âme sans anesthésiant. On m'a volé ma vie sans permission, on me l'a volée de la pire manière qui soit. Je suis sali à jamais qu'importe combien je frotte, je resterai sale. Toujours, toujours si sale, je m'écœure. S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un aidez-moi….

HEERO

Je commence à m'inquiéter, ça fait une heure qu'il est sous la douche et j'entend toujours l'eau couler. Je regarde mes coéquipiers, ils me font un signe de la tête affirmatif, je me lève et monte les escaliers. Je toque à la porte.

-Duo ? C'est Heero, tu vas bien ? Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ?

-Non, c'est bon, je m'habille.

-D'accord, j'attend que tu aies fini.

Je suis de plus en plus inquiet. L'intonation de sa voix m'inquiète. J'entend le jet de la douche diminuer puis s'éteindre totalement. Cinq minutes après je lui demande s'il a fini. Il me répond que je peux entrer. J'ouvre la porte et m'approche de lui. Je remarque qu'il tremble un peu. J'avance et le prend dans mes bras. Nous sortons de la salle de bain, puis, je lui demande s'il veut manger. Il me répond qu'il préfère dormir. Je l'emmène donc dans notre chambre et l'installe dans son lit. Il me réclame son ordinateur puis je le laisse car il a l'air fatigué.

Je redescend voir les autres. Ils me demandent comment il va, je leur répond qu'il a l'air bizarre mais que je pense que c'est à cause des tortures que lui on fait subir Oz et qu'il doit juste se reposer, qu'il ira surment mieux demain..

Dans la chambre des pilotes 01 et 02, Duo écrivait sur son ordinateur ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il avait besoin de parler. Mais comment en parler quand on se sent si sale ? Alors, comme toujours depuis qu'il avait son ordinateur, son confident, il déversa toute sa peine, tous ses sentiments, ses pensées. Tout. Puis il s'endormit dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

Un peu plus tard, Heero vint rejoindre Duo dans leur chambre. Quand il poussa la porte, il entendit les sanglots du natté. Il s'approcha de celui-ci, il vit alors le pilote 02 dormant en pleurs. A la vue de cela, le soldat parfait sentit son cœur se tordre de douleur, son ange souffrait.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Pensa Heero en caressant le visage de Duo. Celui-ci sursauta violemment et repoussa de tout son corps le perfect solider qui fut propulsé sur le sol de leur chambre avec un bruit mat.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Les yeux dans les yeux.

Duo haletait, Heero, lui était estomaqué.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Se demanda le soldat parfait.

-Hee …Heero… Pard… Pardon…. Tu m'as…. surpris…

Le silence s'installa entre les deux pilotes, un silence rempli de malaise, finalement, Heero prit la parole.

-C'est pas grave.

Puis, il se releva et se dirigea vers son lit avant de s'y installer et de s'endormir. Le natté ne bougea pas avant qu'il ne soit sûr que le soldat parfait soit endormi. Il avait eu peur, peur que cela recommence, peur d'être encore captif de cet homme, peur que sa délivrance ne soit qu'un rêve. Il s'endormit finalement tout tremblant, son corps ne tenait plus.

HEERO

Que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il rejeté comme ça ? Je ne comprend pas…

Ah, il s'endort, j'attend une dizaine de minutes avant de rouvrir mes yeux, on ne sait jamais.

Je tourne la tête vers mon ange, il est recroquevillé sur lui-même en position fœtale, comme s'il voulait se faire le plus petit possible, comme s'il voulait disparaître, comme une protection…

Je soupire, je me pose trop de questions mieux vaut que je m'arrête là.

Puis il s'endormit, avec difficulté des questions plein la tête sans aucune réponse.

HEERO

Ça fait trois semaines ! Trois foutues semaines que Duo a été séquestré, trois putain de semaines qu'il ne va pas bien ! Il garde toujours le sourire mais ses yeux sont paniqués. Il ne se laisse plus toucher, quiconque essaye, ou le touche, même par inadvertance se voit repoussé brutalement, puis après il se met à trembler avant de partir précipitamment s'enfermer dans notre chambre.

Quand je monte le voir dans ces moments-là, quand j'ouvre la porte, il est sur son lit, tenant ses genoux repliés sur son torse, il se balance d'avant en arrière. Dans ces moments-là, si je tente un geste pour le toucher il se met à pleurer et hurler. Avant de pouvoir lui parler ou même de faire quoi que ce soit, il faut que j'attende, attendre qu'il arrête son mouvement de balancier. Parfois j'attend des heures, qu'il s'arrête. Quand il se stoppe, j'essaye de lui demander ce qu'il a. Il détourne la tête et ne me répond jamais, pas une fois il ne l'a fait.

Je désespère.

Je ne comprend pas, pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. Je ne dors pratiquement plus. J'entend mon ange pleurer chaque nuit pendant un temps qui me paraît si long, c'est insupportable de ne pouvoir rien faire pour lui .

Oh, tenshi que t'ont-ils fait ? S'il te plait dis-le moi, parle-moi.

Je veux comprendre, je veux savoir même si ça fait mal.

QUATRE

Ça fait trois semaines que Duo est rentré, je suis de plus en plus inquiet. Il ne mange presque plus, maigrissant à vue d'œil. Il ne supporte pas qu'on le touche et si on le fait il nous repousse violemment avant de partir en courant dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Heero. Quand je veux lui poser des questions, il ne répond pas. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui… et Heero aussi. Notre soldat parfait n'a plus la forme, il ne dort pas la nuit, c'est lui qui me l'a dit car je l'ai forcé à m'en parler. Il s'inquiète pour notre Shinigami, il ne sait plus quoi faire.

Je suis si heureux que Trowa soit près de moi, sans lui, je sais que je m'inquièterais encore plus.

Duo, s'il te plaît, explique nous ce que tu as, tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais quand tu vas mal c'est tout le groupe qui va mal.

HEERO

C'est décidé, je vais retourner dans son ordinateur. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, je veux qu'il aille mieux.

J'attend que l'eau de la douche coule, je sais qu'il va y rester un certain temps, c'est tous les jours comme ça depuis ces trois dernière semaines, il reste une heure dessous….

J'entre dans son ordinateur sans problème en cinq minutes j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais.

Je commence ma lecture, je sais qu'il ne sortira que dans minimum trois quarts d'heure, donc j'ai le temps de tout lire vite fait.

Je recommence ma lecture où je m'étais arrêté la dernière fois. Au fil de ma lecture mon visage se modifie, je sens mes larmes s'échapper de mes yeux.

Ils… Ils.. Ils t'ont….

Je ne peux même pas penser ce mot, ils t'ont…

Je sens mon cœur se déchirer, ils t'ont arraché ton innocence ! Les salauds ! Je vais les tuer, je les retrouverai tous et les tuerai de la pire manière qui soit ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de haine pour qui que ce soit, ses salauds vont me le payer ! Ils t'on fait souffrir, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne resteront pas impunis!

Soudain, j'entend la porte s'ouvrir, je relève la tête, tu es là, tu me regardes, tu paniques, tu essayes de t'enfuir mais je me lève et te rattrape. Je te prends dans mes bras, tu te débats, je maintiens ma prise sur toi, te murmurant des mots doux, te caressant les cheveux, t'embrassant les joues, te laissant pleurer dans mes bras.

Tu te libères enfin de tout ce poids qui est dans ton cœur. Tu parles, tu me dis tout, tu me sers fort, comme si sans ce contact, tu allais tomber à terre et ne plus jamais te lever. Tu me tiens désespérément, je te rend ton étreinte. Je te dis des mots rassurants que seules les personnes qui tiennent à quelqu'un disent. Je tiens à toi.

Tenshi, je pleure avec toi pendant un très long moment. Puis, nos larmes se tarissent, j'essuies tes dernières larmes.

Tu me tiens toujours avec force. Je pose un bras sur une de tes hanches et l'autre te caresse les cheveux. Tu as un sursaut quand ma main va sur ta hanche mais tu te resserres plus fortement encore à moi.

Tu n'avais pas refait ta natte, avec délicatesse, je fais passer quelques cheveux derrière ton oreille droite et continue à te caresser la tête.

Je te sens peu à peu t'apaiser, tu t'endors dans mes bras d'avoir trop pleuré.

Je te porte délicatement, j'ai peur de te briser mon ange, puis je te pose sur ton lit. Tu t'accroches à moi, je me couche aussi, tu viens te poser sur mon torse puis tu pleures. Je t'enlace puis, je te rejoins dans le pays des rêves.

Tenshi, dors et oublie tout, je veillerai sur ton sommeil.

DUO

Quand je me réveillai ce matin, je sentais une chaleur m'entourer. C'était si agréable. J'avais toujours mal mais je ne me sentais plus seul. Je lève la tête vers cette douce chaleur. Heero !

Je le regarde, il dort, je me love un peu plus contre lui, laissant à nouveau mes larmes couler. Il me resserre contre lui.

Même dans son sommeil il veille sur moi.

Il passe ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je me sens un peu mieux.

J'aime sa chaleur, j'ai l'impression d'être à l'abri de tout, à l'abri de cet homme….

HEERO

Je sens une douce chaleur pressée contre mon corps.

Cette sensation est si merveilleuse, c'est la première fois que cette sensation traverse mon être.

J'ouvre lentement, très très lentement un œil, je ne veux pas que ce soit un rêve.

Tout aussi lentement, j'ouvre le deuxième. Je me retrouve plongé dans une mer améthyste.

Mes doigts viennent se poser sur sa joue pâle et la caressent tendrement, sa peau est si douce, si fragile, j'ai peur de lui faire mal, il est tellement plus fragile que le verre.

Sa peau attire la lumière et me captive, comment est-ce que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant ?

Je suis attiré, hypnotisé, envoûté….

J'ai besoin de le sentir tout contre moi, mais j'ai peur de le briser si je serre trop fort.

Lentement très lentement je pose mes lèvres sur cette joue si chaude.

Après ce geste, le japonais encra ses cobalts dans les améthyste de son coéquipier .

-Duo, Aïshiteru.

L'américain baissa les yeux et garda le silence. En voyant cela Heero releva le visage de Duo.

Le natté put alors voir toute la sincérité des paroles du nippon, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vu quelque instant plutôt .

-Heero…. Je t'aime aussi, mais…

-Mais ?

-J'ai peur…. Quand on me touche, … là, le fait que tu sois en contact physique avec moi me terrifie.

Si je m'écoutais, je partirais en courant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je … ne peux même pas te donner un baiser…

En disant cette dernière phrase, le pilote de Deathscythe rebaissa la tête. A cette vue, le japonais sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai.

A ces mots, le natté releva une seconde fois la tête et vit dans les yeux d'Heero tout l'amour et toute la patience

qui l'habitait. Pour le natté, il ne fut aucun doute que son coéquipier pensait ses paroles, et ça lui fit si chaud au cœur.

-Tu… Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? Murmura le natté.

Puis il sentit les bras du nippon l'entourer doucement il eut une seconde d'arrêt avant de se rapprocher un peu plus de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à midi car Quatre les appela pour descendre manger.

HEERO

Il y a bientôt trois semaines que j'ai été mis au courant de ce qui c'est passé pendant la capture de Duo, depuis, il essaye de faire des efforts pour surmonter ça. Cela fait deux semaines qu'il ne tremble plus quand je le touche et une pour les autres, bien qu'il trésaille un peu sous leur toucher par moment.

Nous sommes tout le temps ensemble, parfois on parle de choses et d'autres. D'autres fois on reste silencieux. Dans ces moments là il n'y a pas de malaise car il m'a accepté près de lui, il s'installe près de moi et pose sa tête sur mes genoux et je lui caresse ses cheveux. Rien de plus rien de moins. Dans ces moments-là je me sens bien, à ma place quand nous sommes là, comme ça .

DUO

Ça fait un mois et demi qu'Heero est au courant de ce qui est arrivé. Un mois et demi qu'il sait que je l'aime. On reste tout le temps ensemble, il fait tout pour que je me sente bien. On dort toujours dans la même chambre, il dit que c'est plus pratique et de plus il n'y a pas d'autre choix.

J'ai bien aimé quand il m'a dit ça parce qu'il a dit que c'était plus pratique avant de dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. De plus, j'ai bien compris le sens du plus " pratique ", il pensait à mon bien-être à ce moment-là.

Donc, comme nous dormons dans la même chambre parfois je ne peux pas dormir à cause de mes souvenirs, je ne lui montre pas dans ces moments-là. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. Et donc, une fois cela m'est arrivé et donc je me suis réveillé et autant dire que j'avais plus vraiment sommeil. En plus j'ai entendu Heero parler dans son sommeil. Au début je n'ai rien entendu, c'était un chuchotement. Puis après il a dit très distinctement, je cite " Duo, je t'aime".

A ce moment-là j'ai pas pu empêcher mes larmes de couler.

Après tout ce qui m'était arrivé, après que j'ai pensé que plus personne ne m'aimerait jamais, la personne que j'aime, la seule que j'ai jamais aimé me dit qu'elle m'aime. J'étais si heureux.

Je voulais absolument pouvoir lui donner tout ce que je pouvais lui donner.

Il ne m'a jamais rien demandé depuis qu'il sait que je l'aime. Jamais il n'a essayé, jamais il n'a dépassé ne serait-ce que d'un millième de centimètre la " ligne " qu'il ne fallait franchir. Jamais, Jamais, Jamais. Je veux lui donner ce qui me reste .

Ça fait deux semaines que nous avons échangé notre premier baiser ensemble.

C'était en plein milieu de l'après-midi, pendant un moment " silence " où je pose ma tête sur ses genoux pendant qu'il caresse mes cheveux. Je me suis un peu relevé et ai ancré mes yeux dans les siens. Il était surpris et ne le cachait pas. Je lui fermai les yeux en posant mes mains dessus.

Puis doucement, j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes et nous nous sommes embrassés.

Un chaste baiser, je ne pouvais pas lui donner plus et il le savait.

Je me suis écarté de lui pour mieux me blottir dans ses bras. J'étais si bien là, le soir même nous dormions dans le même lit, enlacés.

Ce soir là il n'a pas essayé de me prendre, ni rien d'autre. J'étais dans un cocon de douceur, sa douceur à lui, sa tendresse. J'étais si bien, là dans ses bras.

'HEERO

Je l'aime, je pense qu'il l'a compris.

Quand ses lèvres sucrées se sont posées sur les miennes, j'ai senti que c'était " normal " que tout était enfin à sa place.

J'aime être avec lui. Tiens, il arrive devant moi. Ses yeux sont ancrés dans les miens.

Il veut quelque chose.

Il ouvre la bouche .

-Heero, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

En disant cela il me fixe intensément. Puis, soudain, je vois sa main qui déboutonne sa veste et la pose sur le lit.

Il commence à enlever son pantalon. Je ne comprend pas, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Il a fini de l'enlever et le pose avec sa chemise, il est en boxer noir devant moi, qui comprend de moins en moins ce qui se passe.

Il commence à enlever son boxer.

-Duo... Qu'est-ce que...

Puis soudain, je m'arrête ; là sur son aine il y a un O et un N.

Il s'approche de moi, je suis assis sur mon lit. Il m'attrape la main et la pose sur son aine marquée.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la lui caresser, je pose mes lèvres dessus, doucement.

Je lui entoure la taille de mes bras et je pose ma tête sur son ventre. Il me relève la tête pour que nos regards se rencontrent.

-Heero, s'il te plaît je voudrais que tu l'effaces.

Non, non, non ! Ne me demande pas ça !

-Je ne veux plus lui appartenir, s'il te plaît, efface-la...

Il s'allonge sur le lit, son dos contre les couvertures, il est comme offert. Nu devant mes yeux. Il n'y a qu'une seule ombre à ce tableau, ce O.N.

J'ai envie de l'arracher, cette marque sur toi. Il t'a marqué comme du bétail.

Salaud ! Nous avons toujours nos yeux ancrés l'un dans l'autre.

Il a vu toute ma haine pour ce type, il me tend les bras, j'enjambe le lit et viens tout contre toi.

Tu m'embrasses tendrement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ma langue demande l'entrée à ta bouche. Tu te fige un instant. Je vais pour enlever ma langue mais tu accèdes à ma demande.

J'entre lentement, nos langues se touchent et se caressent tendrement. Nous nous effleurons, nous nous aimons avec nous langues liées ensemble, mais nous devons nous arrêter par manque d'oxygène. Je te caresse les cheveux.

-S'il te plaît Hee-chan...

Dans ces yeux aussi je lis cette supplication.

-Comment veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Coupe, brûle, recouds. Fais comme toi tu veux. Je ne veux plus être marqué par l'un d'entre eux. Onegaï Hee-chan, onegaï...

Il a les larmes aux yeux en disant cela. Je lui embrasse les futures larmes qui, après mes baisers, ne coulent pas.

-Je préfère te recoudre, c'est ce qui te laissera le moins de marques et c'est le moins douloureux. Je vais t'enlever un morceau de peau de la cheville.

Il acquiesce. J'ai peur, je ne veux pas lui faire mal.

DUO

J'ai eu un peu mal quand il a coupé et cousu ma peau, j'ai bien vu qu'il faisait cela très minutieusement, très attentivement.

C'était il y a une semaine depuis, il fait très attention à ce que ça ne s'infecte pas. Il désinfecte matin, midi et soir.

Je trouve ça adorable, il fait tout pour que je sois bien.

J'ai l'impression d'être une petite chose fragile comme du cristal. Depuis qu'il c'est occupé de mon aine, il aime bien me prendre sur ses genoux, me caresser les cheveux, le dos et me serrer fortement contre lui.

Il est dix-huit heures trente, l'heure de la désinfection, comme d'habitude, il frappe à la porte, il attend une minute avant de l'ouvrir. Il s'approche de mon lit, me regarde, m'embrasse langoureusement, m'allonge sur le lit. Il se retourne pour que je me déshabille, enfin normalement, car cette fois-ci, je ne fais rien.

Comme il n'entend pas le bruit des vêtements qui tombent il se retourne.

Il ancre ses yeux dans les miens. J'y lis une question, je m'empresse d'y répondre en l'embrassant.

Je demande l'entrée de sa bouche. Il me l'accorde, un long ballet commence entre nos deux langues. Je passe mes mains à son cou et essaye de le débarrasser de son débardeur.

Il sursaute et lâche mes lèvres.

-Duo, arrête. On ne peut pas faire ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ton aine et psychologiquement tu ne peux pas, c'est trop tôt...

Je fais non de la tête.

-Je veux être à toi... à toi seul... Onegaï...

Il ne sais pas quoi faire, je le vois à ses yeux. Je vais lui faciliter la tâche.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, après un dernier moment d'hésitation il répond au baiser désespérément. Il m'enlève ma chemise et commence à m'embrasser le torse avec des baisers papillon. Je me sens bien là. J'halète. Je lui enlève son débardeur pendant qu'il fait un suçon à mon cou pour marquer le début de sa possession. J'ai chaud dans tout le corps. Ah ! C'est si bon...

Puis, il descend jusqu'à mes mamelons et commence à les lécher, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri de plaisir. Il les mordille. Ah !

J'ai chaud, terriblement chaud, mon sang est comme du magma en fusion. Mon sexe gonfle de plus en plus dans mon boxer, ah !

Il me touche partout, tout le temps, comme s'il avait peur de me perdre, désespérément.

Il m'enlève mon pantalon, je suis devant lui en boxer et lui est torse nu.

Il enlève son spandex et son boxer. Je peux voir que sa virilité est tendue de désir. Il me fixe, il veut être sûr. Je m'approche de lui, l'attrape par le cou et viens poser ma tête dans son cou. Il me serre fort et m'embrasse le cou.

Je pose ses mains sur mon boxer et les miennes au-dessus. Nous retirons mon boxer, je m'allonge sur " nôtre " lit.

Je m'offre à lui. Il vient poser ses lèvres sur ma bouche et m'embrasse profondément. Je lui caresse les reins, il lâche mes lèvres. Nous haletons tout les deux. Il m'embrasse doucement, puis il passe sa langue une nouvelle fois sur mes mamelons. Je pousse des cris de plaisir.

Puis, il descend plus bas jusqu'à atteindre ma virilité.

AAAAh !

Il la lèche de tout sa longueur avant de la prendre en bouche d'un seul coup. Je crois que je crie de plaisir mais je n'en suis pas sûr, le plaisir est si fort !Il débute des va-et-vient. Je me tortille sous ses petites " cajoleries ". Je crie une nouvelle fois, il a donné un coup de langue plus " poussé " que les précédents.

Je ne peux me retenir d'avantage et je me libère entre ses lèvres. Je suis un peu étourdi. Je sens sur ma bouche la sienne qui me demande l'entrée, je la lui cède. S'ensuit un long baiser. Nous lâchons nos lèvres.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, il me laisse la possibilité d'arrêter si je le veux. J'attrape sa main droite et lui lèche les doigts. Une fois qu'ils sont bien humidifiés, il tire sur la poignée de la commode à côté du lit.

Je ne comprend pas. Il en sort un petit paquet rose. Ah ! d'accord j'ai compris, il me le tend, je le lui prend, le déchire et place le préservatif sur sa virilité. Il gémit un peu sous le toucher de mes doigts qui cheminent sa virilité.

Je me rallonge et écarte les cuisses. Il fait entrer doucement un premier doigt. Ah ! ça fait mal, mais quand il commence lentement à le bouger ça va mieux.

Il continue ce traitement encore un certain temps, puis il rajoute un doigt. Tout n'est que plaisir, j'ai le souffle court, j'halète. Il fait des mouvements de cisaille avec ses doigts pour m'élargir, il rentre, sort et va de plus en plus profond en moi. Il fait rentrer un troisième doigt. Il touche quelque chose en moi, tout mon corps brûle de plaisir, j'ai du mal à respirer. Il enlève ses doigts, je grogne de mécontentement mais ils sont déjà remplacés par sa virilité qui avance doucement. Ça fait plus mal que la pénétration du premier doigt mais c'est supportable.

Il y va lentement et progressivement. Quand il est complètement en moi, il s'arrête. Il reste comme ça un long moment puis il commence à bouger. Il entre et sort de moi très lentement au fur et à mesure il accélère. Il est en sueur et me dépose mille baisers en me prenant toujours plus profondément. Nous crions notre plaisir. Je ne me sens plus ni seul ni vide. Il est là avec moi et nous faisons l'amour, pas coucher ensemble ni rien d'autre, on fait l'amour et pour moi ça veut tout dire.

On s'accroche désespérément l'un à l'autre. Ses coups de reins touchent ma prostate et m'envoient des vagues de plaisir intense. Je n'en peux plus, je me libère, il fait de même peu après.

Il tombe de tout son poids sur moi. Je me sens bien, je suis heureux. Il me serre contre lui et inverse nos positions, je suis sur lui. Nous avons le droit à un dernier baiser avant qu'il nous recouvre de la couverture et nous nous endormons enlacés. Le lendemain matin je me réveille, je suis toujours sur lui, c'est bon d'être dans ses bras on s'y sent bien et il fait chaud. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger ni de le réveiller malgré tout je l'embrasse. Zut ! Il ouvre les yeux, moi qui ne voulais pas le réveiller.

Il m'embrasse, demande l 'accès à ma bouche, je lui accorde. J'ai comme l'impression que notre soirée d'hier va se prolonger.

Un peu plus tard, je ne sais pas trop quelle heure il est. Nous sommes enlacés dans les bras de l'autre torse contre torse. Il fait bon ici.

-Duo, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Je relève la tête et le regarde, il sort du lit. Nan ! Reviens, il fait froid sans toi. Il revient avec son laptop, je comprend pas...

Il se réinstalle sur le lit près de moi et allume le laptop. On lui demande le mot de passe, il le tape puis on arrive dans sa session. Surprise je suis en fond d'écran. Je ne me souviens d'ailleurs pas de cette photo...

Il ouvre un dossier puis un fichier nommé " journal ".

Là, je comprend tout, il me laisse lire son journal, vu qu'il a lu le mien. Je l'embrasse et je commence la lecture du journal de la personne que j'aime.

FIN


End file.
